Azashiro Kenpachi
Summary Kenpachi Azashiro (アザ史郎 剣八, lit. Azashiro Kenpachi), formerly called Sōya Azashiro (アザ志郎宗谷, lit. Azashiro Sōya), is the former 8th Kenpachi of the Gotei 13 and the previous captain of the 11th Division. In order to gain the title of Kenpachi, he slew the previous one, Kenpachi Kuruyashiki, with his Bankai. He gained this title for unclear reasons. It's also known that he started a rebellion within the Soul Society and was taken down by the Royal Guard. Since then, he was sentenced to Mūken, the lowest prison level within the Soul Society and his title given to his lieutenant. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A | 7-A | Unknown Name: Azashiro Sōya, also known as Azashiro Kenpachi Origin: Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least over two hundred, most probably several hundred years old) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of 11th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Teleportation, Reishi Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (By fuse with the surrounding substance whether it's inorganic or organic, Azashiro can make his presence can't be sensed and his reiatsu can't be felt by anyone), Gravity Manipulation (With Hadō 90), Fire Manipulation (With Hadō 96), Intangibility, Fusionism and Durability Negation (Azashiro's bankai allows him to fuse into the atmosphere to phase through most foes' attacks. Furthermore he can also fuse with any substance whether it's inorganic or organic and destroy his enemy’s internal system), Limited Duplication (By imitating and copying his mouth and hands within each spaces of air, he was able to chant hundreds of Hadō level 90 and 96 at the same time), Air Manipulation and Pain Manipulation with Razor Technique, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (By mixing his senses with his surroundings, he can see through all situations at-hand and can hear everyone’s conversations. Furthermore, using this same ability allow him to even outmaneuver Sosuke Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis) Attack Potency: City level | Mountain level+ | Mountain level+ (It took the Royal Guard to stop him, and Kenpachi without the eye-patch to supposedly kill him, and the battle remains undecided) | Unknown with his Bankai Fusing technique, it also ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (he can keep up with the Gotei 13) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class | Mountain Class+ | Mountain Class+ | Unknown with his Bankai Fusing technique Durability: City level | Mountain level+ | Mountain level+ | Unknown with his Bankai Fusing technique Stamina: Extremely high, it took the Royal Guard to stop his rampage Range: Extended melee range with his sword | Unknown after fusing with the Air around him Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Uru Zakuro. Intelligence: It's been known that Azashiro was an intelligent person. He, like Aizen, tends to plot plans that'll last and can be initiated for years on end. Also, to prove his intelligence even further, it's been known that he takes about 1 year to fully understand the specs of the Soul Society and use it to dominate the Sereitei. Weaknesses: He suffers from high levels of unjustified arrogance, his Bankai is affected by skills like the Shikai of Yumichika or the most basic ability to absorb or collect Reishi like the Quincy's, and from this Azashiro can receive a lot of damage. It takes one year to merge with the Seireitei once he breaks his Polymerization. While in the molten state, bodily characteristics of Azashiro plummet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi:' The target is sealed inside a large black coffin and are seemingly cut while inside. A large torrent of gravity is located inside that distorts space and time while restricting any chance for escape. *'Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō:' A powerful rolled up flame is generated from a catalyst of the caster's own body. It is Gisei Hadō, a prohibited Hadō as it requires sacrifice in terms of the caster's body. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. Azashiro's Bankai is Uru Zakuro. *'Yugo:' Azashiro can fuse with any substance whether it's inorganic or organic. Through the use of this ability his presence can't be sensed and this reiatsu can't be felt by anyone. An opponent once commented that it felt like "he just faded out of existence itself". He can fuse with multiple substances at will, allowing him to gain a great advantage over his opponents. He can also use his ability to mix in his physical and mental capabilities with the air or surroundings. Through the use of this ability, he is also able to see through all situations at-hand and can hear everyone’s conversations by mixing in his senses with his surroundings. Using this same ability appears to allow him to outmaneuver Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. This ability can also be used for teleportation towards vast distances within a certain area effortlessly since he can transport himself within the same space. *'Mōzō:' With this ability, he can imitate/copy his mouth and hands within many spaces. This allows him to create multiple attacks within many spaces. With this, he can launch multiple attacks of the same spell to devastate his opponents. When he used this, he was able to chant and cast hundreds of “Ittō Kasō” and “Kurohitsugi” level kido at the same time, *'Seitai yūgō ' Azashiro's ultimate attack. With it it has an offensive form and a defensive form. In offensive form, by opposing his enemy, he can destroy his enemy’s internal system. This is an attack that even can damage himself if used incorrectly. As for defensive, Azashiro can fuse himself with the air, hence all the slashes from his enemy have no effect on him. Azashiro used the Seireitei's Reiatsu produced during the defusion to create a spear whose destructive power is superior even to the Sōkyoku. *'Unknown Razor Technique:' Using the air around him, Azashiro is able to produce a blade/razor from the air, killing his enemy with no motion. (e.g. the moment his enemy releases Shikai, he chops down his enemy’s tongue). He can produce multiple of these razors that can skewer many enemies at the same time, thus killing off large armies of enemies at the same time. Each razor is considered to be very painful if it touches the skin, comparing it to "A thousand white-hot knives carving against one's flesh." Key: Pre-Skip | Post-Skip | Shikai | Bankai Gallery Wfwf.jpg All_five_kenpachi's.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Shinigami Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Spirits Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pain Users